Kingdom Hearts Online: VRE-Mix
by jokerk118
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts and Sword Art Online Cross Over, Kirito and the gang play a VR reboot of the KH series, i'm not sure if it'll have any plot but if it does i'll update this I have an OC in this, their will be a nother story with him in it in the SAO universe, set in Aincrad during the death game but thet'll be later on.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYZZZ! JokerK118 here again for a new story, it's also my first X-Over and I hope to get some good feedback for this. now this first chapter is mostly SAO based because they are finding out about the game so don't expect much KH here. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts VRE-mix

Chapter One

ALO

-THIRD PERSON-

It was a calm day in ALO, everyone in the group was chilling out at Kirito and Asuna's Home on the 22nd floor of New Aincrad. Well everyone except for Klein, he wasn't there and Kirito was beginning to get worried, "Hmm, it's not like him to miss out on a R&R day" Kirito said sounding worried about his friend "I'm sure he's fine, Dear" Asuna replied soothingly. "I'm sure he is, I'll just send him a message" Kirito swiped down, opening his menu and went to Klein's name in his friends list, he clicked it and went to message, and typed a message

Hey Klein, where you at?

-Kirito

He hit send and went back to the group and started playing with Yui, after a little while he heard a *ding* that signaled an incoming message "Hold on Yui," he told his daughter, she complied and went to her mother and asked her to play. Kirito opened the menu and clicked the response to his message

Hey sorry but I got a message from an old friend of mine who lives in the states, he told me about a new game and asked me to meet him in-game so we could talk and catch up, I'll be there in a little bit

-Klein

Kirito was relieved that his best friend was OK so he responded

Oh, no problem then why don't you bring him over? I'd like hear about this new game as well

-Kirito

After the message was sent he walked over to where Asuna and Yui were "well Klein's ok, he just met up with an old friend, I invited them both over so we could meet him" Asuna looked up with an 'I told you so' look "well good we, get to meet one of Klein's friends" Asuna was showing Yui how to make a flower crown "Uncle Klein has other friends?" Yui said jokingly "He-he, Yes Yui I Have other friends" Klein said appearing behind them. With him was a man of about the same age, short brown hair, hazel green eyes and a muscular build. He was about the same height as Klein maybe slightly shorter, he was wearing a navy blue shirt with silver shoulder armor with black rims strapped to it, the straps intersected in an X, his pants were a deep navy blue, his belt black with silver rings as the holes, on the belt was a black buckle that appeared to have a wolf's head insignia on it, he wore black boots, and silver and black knee pads, on his wrists were black arm guards with large silver markings on them, he wore dog tags around his neck and a wrist band on each arm, orange/yellow on his left, and camo/green on his right, he had black fingerless gloves, his weapons were a dagger strapped to his hip that matched his Silver/Black armor, and a Katana on his back that had an extra strap on his left shoulder so it was positioned so he could grab it with his right hand.

"Whoa! How'd you get here so fast without us noticing the teleport." Kirito asked startled by Klein's sudden appearance, "Heh, we Teleported slightly away from hear then snuck up on you guys so we could scare you, my idea of course" Klein started laughing with his friend, "wait don't I know you?..." Kirito asked Klein's friend "WAIT I REMEMBER YOU NOW!" "I thought you would. Been a while, eh Kirito" "Huh? Kirito who's this?" Asuna asked her boyfriend "You don't remember me, I'm hurt Asuna, truly hurt" said the man faking insult "I'm sorry?" Asuna apologized wondering whether she should or not "well maybe these guys'll jog your memory *awhoooooo*" he howled into the air then three grey wolves appeared from the forest and walked up to the man "*Snap* I remember you, you look a lot different without your hair covering your eyes" Asuna said joyfully "he-he, thanks Asuna, and I see Kirito finally asked you out" "Y-yea…." She responded blushing that even he could tell they liked each other before it was 'official' "I didn't know you knew Klein though" Kirito told the man "I didn't know you guys knew him either!" he responded. Kirito ad Asuna felt something pulling at their sleeves; it was Yui "Mama, Papa, who is this man?" Yui asked her parents "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie this is a good friend of ours and apparently Uncle Klein's as well, his name is Nexas, He was known as 'the Howling Whirlwind' in SAO and he's a beast tamer like aunt Silica" Asuna responded to her daughters question "Nexas, this is our daughter, Yui" Kirito followed up "Nice to meet you," Yui said politely "And the same to you little miss, but daughter? You two haven't even been together for two years yet how could you have a daughter?! Especially one this age!" Nexas said kind of shocked "Oh NO! She's not our biological daughter! Yui's a mental health counselling AI that we met and adopted in SAO a bit after we got married" Asuna said with a blush "yea and I hacked her into my nerve gear and got her into ALO" Kirito continued, They both looked at Yui "But just because she isn't a physical being—""Yet" Kirito cut Asuna off "Yes, Yet, doesn't mean we love Yui any less" "Yet? What do you have planned Kirito?" Nexas asked, an Eyebrow raised "Well Kirito here's gonna figure out a way to reverse the nerve gear and get Yui into a real Body" Klein explained to his friend proudly. "WOW! That's incredible Kirito" "Well Don't get too excited it's gonna take a while because even if I do manage to figure out how to do it we still have to wait till I get Yui a body…" Kirito said halfheartedly "Oh… Well still good luck man!" Nexas responded, "Thanks but why don't we all go inside and meet the others," Kirito suggested. "Yea, sounds like a good idea" Nexas agreed

They walked into the cabin and everyone gathered around Asuna, Kirito, and Yui's dinner table "OK everyone this is our good Friend Nexas! He Lives in the states and Klein says he has a new game for us to try, Nexas, This Is Lisbeth, Silica, Agil, my Sister, Sugu or Lyfa in this game, and her friend Shinichi, or Recon" Kirito Introduced everyone "He was in SAO as well, and was actually one of the strongest beast tamers out there, he's tamed three rare grey wolves, of course it's not something as cute or rare as Pina but it's still impressive" Klein said "oh, and don't forget I also had my own unique skill" Nexas interjected "yea, who could forget about the power of your demon winds skill" Kirito responded sounding impressed "Yea, I remember when he first showed me that skill, I though he hacked it in somehow!" Klein said nostalgically "why? What did it do?" Liz asked them "well it gave me the power to control wind" Nexas said surely "WHAT! But magic wasn't a part of SAO!" Yui said shocked "no, it wasn't, but those unique skills allowed the user to bend the rules, remember?" Agil told Yui who, although was an AI for the game, did not know everything about the Unique Skills "Wait! I've heard of you! You were called the Wolf King because you had one of the strongest beast groups around" Silica gushed, admiring his pack, which was playing with Pina and the other AI animals outside "Wait how can he be an SAO survivor if he's from the states?" Sugu asked "Yes, I thought that the SAO incident was confined to Japan" Shinichi agreed "Well, it was, but I come here on business some times for my work" Nexas Explained "What do you work as? If you don't mind my asking" Agil addressed Nexas "oh, I'm a Design artist for a group of gaming companies, I mainly do weapons and armors, not worlds or anything like that." Nexas replied "ah, I see" Agil said "yea I was actually here for a few weeks and Klein told me about SAO when we were chilling over at his place, so I decided to buy it, I was luckily staying with my Fiancé, girlfriend at the time, in a hotel room I told her I would be out for a few hours, but when the whole announcement thing happened and it got streamed over the TV and Web, she immediately got me transferred to a hospital room, she's the head nurse at her work you see, so I had the luck to have her as my personal nurse" he explained "wow, you guys really must be in love then, I heard a bunch of people thought that their significant other wouldn't wake up, so they moved on during SAO" Silica gushed with hearts in her eyes "Yea that's why I Popped the question a few weeks ago I would've done it sooner but I had to get re-acquainted with life, and she was a big help in that" he said kind of blushing "OOH!" every female in the room squealed, even Yui looked happier than usual "So what part of the states You from?" Agil asked Nexas "St. Louis, MO born and raised" "No kidding!, I was born in Columbia, MO! My family moved here when I was about 6 or 7, so I don't remember much, but I still love the Tigers" "Yea! Mizzou Rocks! My cousin would tell you otherwise because he went there for a year and his program wasn't the best... but I'm still a tigers fan!" *Every non-American is huddled together* "What the hell are they talking about!?" Liz asked "I have no idea, Klein?" Kirito asked "I think it's a college sports team, I don't really know… I met Nexas on a Pokémon group, so we mostly just talked about that until we both got into VR games…" Klein responded "Why don't we just have Yui do a search on it?" Sugu suggested "Yui you don't mind?" Asuna asked her "Nope! On it" they waited for a few seconds "Uncle Klein was right it's a college sports team and they seem to be pretty good." Yui explained "Oh ok…" Kirito sighed *everyone returns to their original spots* "Hey Nexas, You said you had a game to tell us about?" Klein Said interrupting the American Bro-Fest "Huh? oh yea, ok so you guys know Square Enix right?" *Nods* "Ok well ya know how they revamped some of the older Final Fantasy games and made them VR games? Well they decided to do that with Kingdom Hearts too!" "Wow that's Awesome!" Klein exclaimed happily "Hmph, haven't heard the name of that franchise in a while" Agil said with a smile on his face "Wait what's that?" almost everyone else said "Ok, so Kingdom hearts is an RPG that is a cross-over of Disney and Final Fantasy, but has its own original story and characters" Nexas explained "It's one of the better game series from our Day-n-age" Agil added on, "they haven't made a game for a few years and I guess we know why!" Klein said giddily "Disney, ewww!" Sugu and Liz exclaimed "Now what's wrong with Disney!" Silica huffed "Oh come on Kirito, Asuna help out here. You remember how good they were when I let you play through my old ones!" Klein Pleaded "I have to admit I thought the same thing as Liz and Sugu at first but after Playing through it, it was completely awesome! Well except for how horrible the platforming was" Kirito exclaimed "I agree with Kirito, even though I never actually played any I watched him and it seemed like it was an awesome game to play" Asuna agreed, "I think I have heard of them, from a few of my friends in the games club at school, it was on the PS2 which was one of the best consoles of its generation, also it was graphically superior to most titles on the same console even" Shinichi said in agreement "SEE! Give it a try guys!" "UGH fine!" Liz gave in "Well I guess if I have to…" Sugu complied

"OK so the game is called Kingdom Hearts: VRE-Mix, it comes in the Kingdom Hearts VRE-Mix Pack 1, which is a three disc set: Disc one is Kingdom Hearts VRE-Mix, it includes the first 7 games in their updated and revamped forms, they have three different play modes, Normal: which you play as the characters of the game, Solo: where your avatar replaces the main character, if you're a girl then the female protagonist is switched with the main playable character, and team mode: where you and a group of friends go into the game and fight alongside the main characters, that's one of the ones I want to do with you guys" he said to everyone "that sounds amazing!" Asuna exclaimed everyone else simply nodded "then the second disc is Kingdom Hearts Online: this is the VRMMORPG game, it uses the Seed so you can transfer accounts between games, this is also the avatar you'll use with the first disc, you get your own custom Keyblade, that's the weapon of the game by the way, and you get to play through a bunch of new and diverse worlds!, and there is a new feature: the Arena, you can battle against bosses and old challenges and PvP tournaments!" Nexas explained getting giddier as he went on "SWEET!" Klein yelled "Wait do we still have to do the whole trial thing at the beginning?" Kirito asked, "Yea but it should be fun now because it's actually you doing the stuff" Nexas answered "So what's on the third disc?" Liz asked visibly excited "Well the third disc isn't a game it's an album with all the music from the games on there, and an Anime style movie of Something that never happened in any of the games to date" Nexas answered "what's the movie?" Agil asked Nexas "I honestly don't know, but are you guys in?" he asked "OF COURSE!" everyone yelled in response "cool…" Nexas replied trying not to go deaf "wait…" Silica spoke up "yea" Nexas responded "If it's a seed game that means that Pina and Yui and your wolves can come with us right?" She asked "Of course! I'll show you how to summon them when we get done with the tutorial, ok?" Nexas replied Kindly "Ok" she said. Kirito turned to Yui, "Ya hear that Yui you'll get to be in the Disney world now too!" "YAY! I watched all the movies while you guys are gone, I love them, especially Pinocchio that one's my favorite!" Yui exclaimed happily "I wonder why, he-he" Asuna laughed as she kissed her daughters forehead, "Ok so all of you guys send me a friend request, and then we can message each other when we all get the game ok" Nexas said to the group who all nodded.

IRL

A few days passed and everyone had gotten the game, they decided that they would all start at the same time to have it be more fun, Asuna was with Kazuto in his room getting ready to go into this new game "So you ready for this new game?" she asked her boyfriend "Yea you bet, this is gonna be one hell of a time," he responded and started to type on his keyboard "Hey Yui are you ready for this new world?" he asked his Daughter "You bet Papa! I can't wait to be a Princess!" she started jumping up and down I n her little communications box on Kazuto's screen "But, Yui you already are a princess!" her mother said to her sweetly "No I'm not Mama" "yes you are, you're our Princess" Asuna corrected her daughter "oh your silly mama" "Ok we'll bring you there so just wait about a half hour or so okay sweetie?" Kazuto told his daughter "Ok, I'll see you in a bit, Bye-bye Mama, Bye-bye Papa!" she waved Good bye to her parents "Bye-bye Yui!" They both said in unison "He-he, you know since she's our Princess that makes you my Queen…" Kazuto said pulling Asuna into his embrace "and that makes you my King…" she said getting on her toes slightly to kiss him on the lips. They got their Nervegear's ready and heard the Video Call open on Kazuto's Computer, he clicked on it and saw everyone on their, Sugu was with Shinichi over at his house and Keiko was with Rika over at her place, Ryoutaro, Andrew, and Nexas were all at their own places of residence "Ok all ready to go?" Nexas asked the group "Yep!" everyone replied in unison, the looks on their face ranging from plain happy to about to explode excited, "once we're in their for the first 15-20 minutes everyone's on their own, we can't help each other out during the tutorials, but it's easy so you should be fine ok?" Nexas asked everyone "Ok!" everyone answered "Ok, once we're done we should all be at the same spot, my pack is ready for transfer, how are Pina and Yui?" he asked the couple, and Keiko "Yui's ready to go" Kazuto said looking at His Girlfriend smiling "Pina's ready too" Keiko responded practically jumping in excitement "ok, then we're all set let's go. I'll See you guy's in-game!" he exclaimed "Right!" they responded back to him. After that they all signed off and went to their VR devices, Kazuto and Asuna laid on the bed together holding hands with their Nervegear's on, "Ready?" Kazuto asked looking over at his lover "Ready!" She responded confidently looking back at him. They both looked ahead "LINK! START!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guy's i hope you like the next chapter. I'm actually almost done with it so be on the look out! see ya later PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's back again with the next chapter, it's a shorter one than the last, but i think it's petty good**

* * *

KHO

-KIRITO'S POV-

I appeared in a blue space ahead of me were golden letters the spelled out the words *Kingdom Hearts Online* "guess this is the login screen" I said to no one in particular. An options box popped up in front of me

Login or Create account

I hit *Create account* it popped up with a message saying *A 'Seed' account has been detected would you like to use this?* I hit *OK*, *Multiple Avatars detected, please select one* up popped a new box that had my SAO ALO and GGO avatars in it. I decided to go with my SAO avatar because I missed it. *avatar selected, please wait a minute while we transfer your seed account* I waited for a few seconds while my data, and hopefully Yui, got transferred over to the new game *Transfer successful, now starting the dive to the heart* the room went black and a blue heart was now in front of me spinning on an axis, after a few seconds I found myself standing in darkness on a giant, stained-glass column, on the column was a picture of me, and I appeared to be sleeping, the background was a picture of Aincrad, there was a circle with a bunch of faces on it, I saw Asuna in the center, Yui on top of her, Sugu to Yui's right, Klein below her, and Agil, to the bottom left of him, so he was under Asuna, then came Liz to Yui's left, and Silica with Pina on her head, below Liz, around this column was a border with a repeating pattern of circles, in each circle there was a picture, the pattern went, Kayaba, the Nervegear, my Elucidator and Dark Repusler crossed, Our Cabin on Floor 22, the symbol of the Moonlit Black cat's Guild, and then Sachi. "I'm starting to hate this game already" I said to myself getting angered that it reminded me about all the pain that was in my heart.

Suddenly a voice spoke; it was calm and soothing, yet loud and authoritative at the same time. _So Much to do, so little time. _"What! Who's there?" I asked the voice, I reached back for my swords and tried to pull them out of their sheathes, they wouldn't budge. "Damn" I muttered under my breath. _Those are not needed_ the voice responded. My swords vanished off my back. "WHA-!" _Take your time. Do not be afraid. _"Yeah easy for you to say…" I said calming down a bit. _The door is still shut. Now, step forward, can you do it?_ "Do what?" I asked it as I walked to the center. When I reached the center three stone pedestals appeared. Three lights shined down, one per pedestal, and an item appeared on each one; on the one in front of me appeared a sword, on the one to my left a staff, to my right a shield._ Power sleeps inside you, if you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well. _It hardly took any thought I walked up to the sword and grabbed it _The Power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage, a sword of Terrible Destruction. Is this the power you seek? _Of course, I thought internally, "Yes" I answered the voice confidently. The sword vanished in a flash "Huh?" _Your Path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange for this power _"Hmm…" I thought for a second I walked up to the staff, and grabbed it _The power of the Mystic. Inner Strength, a Staff of Wonder and Ruin. You give up this Power? _"If it means I keep the sword, sure" The staff disappeared and the pedestals sank back into the ground, I moved back to the center cautiously. The ground shattered and I fell to another platform, it looked the same as the other except instead of black and grey, it was navy and gold. Suddenly these shadow creatures attacked me from out of nowhere. "I remember these guys, they're the Heartless!" _You've gained the power to fight, use it! _"What! HOW!" I held out my hand and the sword flashed into it "Oh, ok that's how" I slashed down the hoard of them. _Alright you've got it. Use this power to protect yourselves and others. _"I've been doing that the past few years man!" I said chuckling at the prerecorded audio. More Heartless Appeared, _There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. _I slashed the second hoard, more appeared I killed most of them, I saw one coming at me from the corner of my eye. _Behind You!_ I killed it before the clip finished "Thanks captain obvious" then the platform got consumed by darkness and I found myself on a new platform this one Red and White, I walked around a little bit and saw a translucent door, I tried touching it but I couldn't, it was a ghost door. "Huh weird…" a few things appeared I smashed 'em and the door appeared I opened it and I found myself back at the cabin in new Aincrad. "what? How the hell did I end up back hear?" I see Klein, Agil, and Liz all standing at the door "Hey, guys so are we done then?" _You're not done yet, the door hasn't opened, why don't you tell me about yourself, "_umm ok" I walked up to Liz "Hey Liz" I spoke to the Pink haired blacksmith, "What's most important to you?" she asked me "Asuna, Yui, and you guys of course!" I answered honestly "Are we that much of a big deal?" she responded, that was completely out of character for her, I thought to myself I walked over to Klein "Yo-""What are you so afraid of?" he asked "Well, I guess it'd be losing the people I care about" I answered again. "Is that really so scary?" he replied "This is just gonna keep getting weirder huh, I told myself as I walked over it Agil "What do you want out of life?" He asked me seriously. This one I had to think about "Happiness for my family and me" I told him "Happiness huh?" _You answered very well, your adventure begins at sunset, you will be faced with many hard challenges, but with the help of your friends and loved ones you will pull through. _"Cool Speech, can I go now…" I was getting bored of this already. _The day when your door will open is both far off and very near…. _The voice trailed off. There was a flash and I was on another new platform, this one Green and Silver, a hoard of shadow appeared and I wiped them out, then a stair way appeared and I traveled to a new platform, this one was Blue and Pink. _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes _"What?" I turned around and see a shadowy version of myself, and then it turned into this huge ass monster, _but don't be afraid, you hold the mightiest weapon of all. _I beat it with a good few slashes, and then suddenly a circle of darkness appeared under me and started sucking me in. _And don't forget, the door will soon be opened….._ I blacked out.

When I came too, I saw Nexas, Agil, Klein and Sugu talking, "Hhhnnn" I looked next to me to see Asuna stirring, we were still holding hands "Morning my Queen" I whispered in her ear "Morning Kirito…" she said blissfully "WAIT!" she shot up scaring the shit out of me and catching the attention of the others who were awake "I'm not in that dark area anymore!" she shouted, "Wait you were there too?" I asked her "Yea, we all were Kirito" Klein said walking over "That was the tutorial" Agil finished "oh ok" I understood it now. After a bit everyone was up and ready, "ok so umm where are we?" I asked once everyone was up and ready to go. We were in the middle of a field, the sky was blue and off in the distance I saw a group of buildings, they looked like they were two level buildings with a large tower in the middle of them all, the buildings formed a circle around the tower with eight gates placed at equal intervals on the circle. As I finished my observation a flash appeared overhead and a few shooting stars flied around for a few seconds and combined they flashed brighter than the first, and words appeared in their place, *Plane of Arrival* is what they read "Ok so that answers that" I heard Liz say behind me. The words disappeared after about 15 seconds. I looked around and it seemed that everyone except me, Asuna, and Nexas, were in their ALO attire, it was hard to tell with a few of them because, except for the pointed ears (and In Silica's case cat parts), they weren't that different.

"Hey Nexas?" Silica asked him "yea" "How do we summon our familiars, and Yui?" she asked her tail perking up "oh yea! Well first you have to go into your menu and select their hearts, after that the item should appear and give you the option to summon them, then they are with you until we log off." he answered "So we have to summon them every time we log on" Asuna asked, "pretty much, but I think Yui might be an exception since she can travel where ever you two are by herself" he explained "okay… let me try this!" I got up and opened my menu, it was stylized based on this world "that's cool" I thought aloud. I went to my items screen and selected Yui's Heart I clicked it and the item appeared in my hands, "What no-"I got cut off as the item started to glow, it became encapsulated in a glowing yellow sphere, floated out of my hands to in front of me and flashed, then *Poof* Yui was there, in her normal size I might add "Hi Mama, Hi Papa" she chimed running over to us giving us a hug "Hey Honey!" Asuna said to her, "How's our little princess feel in this new world" I asked her "I feel so happy Papa" she said, her eyes sparkling, "Good" I kissed her forehead "he-he, I guess I better let Pina out" Silica chuckled. She got out Pina's heart and it did the same thing as Yui's "Pina!" she ran over to her pet dragon, he cooed rubbing his head against her cheek. "Well I guess it's my turn, Wolf! Okami! Wrath! Come see the new world!" he called to his wolves their hearts were represented as three pairs of claws, in a flash there they were, they ran to Nexas and jumped on him excitedly, "heheh I guess I have to let them run around for a bit now" he said trying to get the slobber off his face. "So what do we do now?" Sugu asked all that was different about her and Recon's avatar was that it had normal ears; same as the rest of the ALO avatars "Look at your INFO bar" Agil instructed her "INFO bar? Where's that?" she said looking around "It's where your health bar usually is, your health bar got moved to the bottom right." I looked at my top activating the game view and sure enough he was right, the health bar was now in a circle with line continuing instead of connecting the circle, below that was a blue MP bar, and below that was a yellow EXP bar. In the circle was my picture with my name under it. The INFO bar was just a black bar with an info symbol and the words "go to the tower of beginnings" scrolling across "Ok guys I guess we know where to go" They all gave a sign of recognition. "Let's set off!" Suguha chimed as we started walking towards the tower.

* * *

**Well how was it? please R&R it would be nice, thanks guys see ya next time **


End file.
